NeS1 Post 591
NeS1 Post 591 opens with a short Non-Story Note that explains Masetto was cast as Jubilee, a girl, because he was the last person to join the NeS Heroes, as Jubilee was the last to join the X-Men on the show. Masetto, cast as Gambit, asks what MaybeChild, cast as Rogue, will do after they defeat Magneto and she responds that she'll take a bath but he's not invited. In the Writers' Realm, this earns scorn from Semievil333 the Writer. MaybeChild the Writer tells him not to take out his frustrations over losing his computer, in NeS1 Post 588, on her. Instantly they are in a brawl with the other Writers trying to control them or bet on who will win. The heroes are about to deal with Morris the Cat when a fissure opens up and from it emerge the Blue Meanies. All of the heroes escape the sudden wave of blue-creatures except for The Otter and Semievil, who get left behind. Semievil uses his powers as Nightcrawler to teleport away and Otter is left alone with the great menace. Post [NSP: Randy, you're JubileeJubilee (comics) article, Wikipedia. because you're the newcomer, and Jubilee is the last addition to the team on the animated show. Sucks to be you, man *eg* (we love you anyway )] A bit away from the action for a while, Masetto/GambitGambit (comics) article, Wikipedia. approaches Maybe/RogueRogue (comics) article, Wikipedia.. Masetto/Gambit: So, chere, what're you gonna do after we take ca' o' MagnetoMagneto (comics) article, Wikipedia.? Maybe/Rogue: *glares* Takin' a long, hot bath. And NO YOU CAN'T JOIN ME! <in the real world> Sem the writer: *snaps out of his trance* You know, MC, we didn't get Mase into the story so you two could have your little kodak moments! Maybe the writer: Who's we? And I know that. yeesh, cut me some slack. Just because your computer is dead doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us. Sem considers this, and proceeds to tackle Maybe quite savagely, causing Geb and Ante to start taking bets while Masetto and Krig start trying to pry Sem and Maybe apart. <back in the story> Morris: MEOW!!! Geb: Do you guys get the strange feeling that Morris is mad? *everyone nods in agreement* I think we need to do something about that... Ante: Way to go, fearless leader... Before anyone can move, the earth starts rumbling and a great fissure opens in the ground, separating our heroes from Morris the Cat. From within this giant crevice, rises the most foul beings ever encountered in the history of the world... the BLUE MEANIESBlue Meanies (Yellow Submarine) article, Wikipedia.!!! As Ante takes to the sky carrying Randy, Maybe flies Masetto and Krig to safety, and Losien lifts herself and Geb on the wind, Otter and Sem are left standing to face the onslaught of blueness. Otter: oh dear... Blue Meanie: Are you two Bluish? Why are you not in your ranks? Sem: Uhhh... later dood... *transports himself far, far away from the fluffy blue invaders* Sorry, y'all wanted a post, this was the best I could come up with Notes Britt's Commentary "The Blue Meanies were villainous characters from The BeatlesThe Beatles article, Wikipedia. animated movie titled The Yellow SubmarineYellow Submarine (film) article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post